


HTBAS 翻译版

by Kenjibaby



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenjibaby/pseuds/Kenjibaby





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to bed a snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323633) by [Best_Kind_of_Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Kind_of_Insanity/pseuds/Best_Kind_of_Insanity). 



Htbas  
Best_Kind_of_Insanity  


  
CH1 捕蛇行动 （第一章，上半部分）

  
德拉科-马尔福正在毫无风度地眯着眼睛瞪人，他瞪的不是别人，正是TMD斯莱特林王子 – 高高坐在宝座上，在公共休息室的正中央，被他的崇拜者们环绕着。 哦！崇拜这个词儿或许说轻了，实际上他们都是他的信徒。 德拉科并没在嫉妒，他当然没有！ 汤姆-里德尔嘛，诚然他是个英俊悦人的男孩，在霍格沃茨城堡中握有很高的权威，但德拉科也是一样的帅气迷人有权有势！ 他凭什么要嫉妒？ 至于里德尔是男生学生会主席，里德尔全校成绩最好，里德尔获得了有史以来最优秀学生评选的第一名，什么什么的，都是不值一提的细节。

  
在过去的几年中，这个金发的五年级男生已经在他力所能及的全部领域里都同汤姆-里德尔较量了一番。 例如，去年，当他知道汤姆-里德尔在竞选男生学生会主席的时候，德拉科-马尔福使尽浑身解术希望能当上级长 – 虽然他最终也没明白为什么校长觉得布雷斯-扎比尼会比他更适合当级长。

  
至于四年级时魔法部部长举办的圣诞晚宴，当德拉科听说里德尔也有意参加的时候，他立刻去问父亲他能不能也去。 德拉科还为此设计了一个完美的计划 – 卢修斯-马尔福携妻带子出席晚宴，在场所有人都会为马尔福家继承人的魅力深深倾倒。 伤心的是他父母亲坚决不肯带他一同出席，更糟的是当他们回来的时候一个劲地在自己儿子耳边叨叨着别人家的孩子 - 说大家是如何为那位年轻的斯莱特林继承人而倾倒的。。。

汤姆-里德尔甚至都不是一个纯血巫师！ 德拉科完全相信血统论，他觉得他硬是比那个深色头发的混血家伙要高上一头。 唯一德拉科能胜过里德尔的暂时也只有魁地奇，不过要是斯莱特林王子觉得魁地奇重要的话他会屈尊拿起扫帚的，而到那时候德拉科恐怕连这唯一的一点点优势都会丧失殆尽。 所以现在德拉科五年级了，他得出了一个结论那就是他恐怕完全没有办法胜过里德尔，毕竟里德尔已经到了一个每条蛇都会拼了命要追随他至地老天荒的境界。

  
五年了，他花了五年时间才明白这一事实 – 不过金发少年已经调整了自己的思路，他不想要成为汤姆-里德尔或将其取而代之了。 他真正想要的是和汤姆-里德尔在一起。 多年来的嫉妒这会儿已经全数化为欲望，而这些不可抗拒的欲望让德拉科比什么时候都更加烦躁不安。

  
关于里德尔和他那些床伴的流言实际上已经从好几年前开始就满天飞了。 虽然谣传说向里德尔自荐枕席的人多得光是看一遍都得累死，但德拉科不太相信，毕竟那名单也太长了！ 他觉得里德尔没能力一个个睡过来。 这个想法一直维持到他无意中撞破了斯莱特林继承人的美好夜晚之一。

  
那大概是一个月之前的事儿了。 那天德拉科一不小心在图书馆待久了，待他往公共休息室走的时候，宵禁的钟声已经响过了。 他自然不想被费尔奇抓到，于是他决定抄个近道回去宿舍。

他跟着那些熟悉的楼梯上下穿梭着，直到一个小小的呻吟闯入了他的耳朵。 德拉科对这动静的来源毫无想法，他觉得那听上去像是个一年级的新生迷了路在哪个角落哼唧，而他一点做好事的心情都没有，只想赶快回寝室。 但是，突然地，一个熟悉的声音说： “安静“ 。。。彻底打乱了他回寝室的计划。

  
他蹑手蹑脚地跟着那些哼哼唧唧低吟声的来源去找，暗暗祈祷不要被人发现。 于是他猫着腰走过一个转角，发现了他做梦也不敢想的情景在他眼前出现了！ 汤姆-里德尔倚墙站着，双手引导着一张嘴去取悦他的胯下。 德拉科看不出那个正在跟长裤拉链奋力拼搏的人是谁，不过从身型来看是个男生。 天啦！ 一个男生正在给汤姆-里德尔口而竟还安然无恙活得好好的！

  
金发的斯莱特林无法自拔地注视着他眼前上演的这出好戏。 这并不是他第一次目睹这种场景，毕竟西奥多和潘西的床事从来都是闹闹腾腾的。 但这一次完全不同！ 这可是汤姆-里德尔，男生学生会主席，斯莱特林继承人，他在学院的王子地位无可争议，此刻正把他的。。。推入一个男生嘴里！

  
地上跪着的男生发出了一声小小的呻吟，因为此刻他金灿灿的头发被扯了一下，德拉科注意到这个呻吟声正是今晚把自己引来的同一个。 按说斯莱特林王子才是被服侍的对象， 可他却安静得像块石头。 他连嘴唇都没有张开，呼吸的节奏和日常全无不同，更没有一丝兴趣睁眼看看跪在他面前的人。 他看上去就和他每天在城堡里走来走去时一个样，镇定自若，仿佛腰部以下正在发生的事跟他没关系。

  
这是德拉科第一次深入思考如果汤姆-里德尔失控会是什么样子？ 他在失控的时候会不会卸下那些面具般的表情？ 他在高潮的时候会不会颤抖？ 德拉科想到这里发觉自己的裤子变紧了，他意识到了他在此之前一直没有意识到的一个事实， 那就是。。。他喜欢男生。 不不，不是喜欢男生，他喜欢汤姆-里德尔。 不是喜欢，是超喜欢！他恨不得此刻能把地上那个看不出面目的金发男生取而代之。 尽管德拉科以前从没给人口过，不过这一点儿也不影响他自信爆棚，他相信自己能把里德尔那张镇静自若的完美面具给摘下来，他觉得自己有能力让汤姆哀求他不要松口，他能让汤姆失去自制，他能给男生学生会主席的是一次愉悦又疯狂的体验，而不会让汤姆-里德尔落到像此刻这样的机械又无奈的境地。

  
金发男孩开始认真地考虑要不要趁眼前这二位正忙着的当儿，给他自己来一发？ 反正这会儿没人注意到他 – 那男生甲正在专心致志地手口并用，而汤姆-里德尔还站着那儿合着眼。 但是就当德拉科的手悄悄往身下探去的时候，里德尔睁开了眼睛，视线直接向他投来。

  
就在那一瞬间，德拉科凭借优秀的直觉和爆发力，噌地跳起来拐过弯角一下子就跑走了，一路飞快地跑回了斯莱特林公共休息室。 他不得不跑回寝室才重新开始解决他自己的需求，满脑子都是那双深色的眼睛直直地看着他的样子。 有什么东西在他内心深处觉醒了，而且挥之不去，无论他释放多少次都无法摆脱那同一双眼睛在他眼前晃来晃去，有时那里面还倒映着他自己的灰色瞳孔。

  
最终在解决完需求之后，深深的恐惧才涌了上来，德拉科最害怕的事情莫过于被里德尔当作一个偷窥狂抓个现行，然后狠狠惩戒一顿，里德尔那些折磨人的手段他可是很清楚的。 但是日子一天天一周周过去了，里德尔始终都没来找他算帐。 德拉科觉得里德尔可能在那天晚上根本没有看到他，这样的话，德拉科对男生学生会主席的迷恋也就不会被发现，他更不用在汤姆-里德尔面前丢人了，他大大松了一口气。

  
德拉科不知道的是，汤姆-里德尔看见他了。 早在睁开眼睛之前，汤姆就已经感觉到了有灼热的视线在他全身上下扫来扫去。 那天晚上汤姆接受了扎卡里亚斯-史密斯的献身，他其实对这个赫奇帕奇没什么感觉，实际上对他来说是一点儿吸引力也没有。 但是他也有阵子没解决过了，所以他没拒绝一张苦苦哀求被他干的嘴巴。 他知道这个金发的五年级赫奇帕奇喜欢他，怎么可能不知道呢？ 毕竟每次级长会议，史密斯都在垂涎三尺地盯着他看。 更糟的是，自从上次给他口过之后，史密斯更加变本加厉地缠着他，里德尔觉得很烦，他开始有一点后悔自己没有好好想清楚就让这个可以随时为他跪在地上张开嘴的贱货有了可乘之机。 更何况那天晚上。。。几乎可说得上是一次糟糕的用户体验。 史密斯除了用口水把他涂了一层之外，完全不知道自己在干什么。 里德尔也几乎麻木了，所以即使最终被德拉科-马尔福撞破好事他也没觉得生气。

  
德拉科-马尔福。 同样是金发的五年级男孩，要是把那天晚上那个给换成这一个，那就不一样了，里德尔完全不介意把伺候他的活儿交给马尔福来做。 实际上，他曾有过许多许多次冲动要追求德拉科。 不过，马尔福家的继承人不是随便什么可以取乐的床伴，不管那个男孩的身体有多么诱人，他都不能那么做。 那个小他两岁的斯莱特林身材修长，但仍比汤姆自己要矮一个头。 和他自己已经非常浅的肤色相比，马尔福要比他更白，尽管汤姆并不满意自己冬季型的肤色 – 太白了，但他并不介意享用马尔福牛奶般的皮肤。 特别是每当他被汤姆激怒的时候，他会浮起玫瑰色的红晕。。。可口至极。 而这种美味的景象是经常发生的，尽管汤姆并不总是故意让它们发生的，至少在一开始他不是故意的。

  
那个小混蛋总是那么讨人厌，仗着父亲有权有势他就觉得自己高高在上，样样都强。 就在汤姆考虑要用残暴手段惩罚他一下之前，他已经惹火汤姆许多次了。 那个不知道天高地厚的男孩总是来惹他，不管是巫师棋也好，话题辩论也好，马尔福总是来贬低和挑战汤姆的权威。 汤姆一开始无疑是十分讨厌这种行为的，但他慢慢开始意识到他喜欢这样 – 他喜欢，并渴望那条小蛇不断来惹他生气，来挑战他的权威。 斯莱特林学院的其他人都盲目追随他，只有马尔福不，只有马尔福会质疑他，只有马尔福会逼迫他去证明自己的价值。 在三天两头惹恼斯莱特林王子之后，那小子还活得好好的，这本身就证明了汤姆喜欢这种挑战，他需要这种感觉。

  
德拉科毕竟有个有权有势的父亲，卢修斯马尔福是不会允许汤姆伤害他儿子的，不论他儿子是多么的傲慢无礼自寻死路。 特别是，最近汤姆对于他儿子有了新的想法，卢修斯更是不可能允许的。 所以汤姆早就决定不去碰那个马尔福家的继承人，可是想法那天晚上又被德拉科逃走之前的眼神给改变了 - 在史密斯给他口的时候，他远远看到了另一个金发少年眼中赤裸裸的欲望，那个眼神仿佛就是一道情欲的火焰，直接射进了汤姆全身上下的血管里， 那一瞬间的渴望是如此强烈，汤姆从来没有过这种感觉。 所以他很快扣好裤子，建议史密斯至少去学学怎么口，同时已经决定了他想要德拉科-马尔福。 汤姆-里德尔想要什么就一定会弄到手。

  
当这天汤姆忍着恶心在跟阿斯托里亚-格林格拉斯说话，试图帮她弄明白“为什么魔法界还是取消威森加摩制度比较好”，因为旧制度不再适合新的社会结构等等。 汤姆之所以觉得想吐是因为阿斯托里亚看着他的眼神活脱脱就是在看一个糖蜜果馅饼。 这时候，德拉尔-马尔福又不请自来地提供了他的反对意见 – 他一屁股在沙发上坐下，离汤姆很近，而别的人比如阿斯托里亚什么的是根本不敢跟汤姆坐得这么近的。 德拉科冲他傲慢地翘起了尖尖的下巴：“人类都需要有点儿什么规矩去让他们遵守”， 他说着，不打算接受任何反对意见， “不然的话我们还不如住在猪圈里。“

  
汤姆摆出个莫测高深的表情看着他，不想让金发男孩发现自己有多么喜欢他的无礼闯入。

  
“规矩不应该成为束缚。“

  
身为男生学生会主席他很乐意看到小马尔福生气，因为现在在谈的话题十分敏感，它跟卢修斯的地位直接相关。

  
“大多数蠢货离了束缚根本不懂得怎么活下去。“ 德拉科轻蔑地说。

  
“但当那些蠢货坐在威森加摩的时候，我们没有他们能活得更好。“

  
“你好大胆子！“

  
毫无疑问，汤姆已经成功地激怒了他的小男孩。 但相对于去享受德拉科接下来的叫骂，他决定还是去平息小男孩的怒火。 汤姆伸出一只手，轻轻地抚摸着那金发下的柔软面颊，德拉科的爆发瞬间被遏制住了。

  
德拉科一句话也说不出来了。 汤姆-里德尔从来没有碰过他哪怕一小下，即使他觉得自己对汤姆的渴望已经很难再掩饰了，汤姆也没有过任何表示。 但是此刻！ 这位十七岁的学长正在温柔地摸他的脸。

  
“我没有在暗示说你父亲和蠢货有任何联系。“ 汤姆的声音低柔、叫人安心，让德拉科从外到里都开始随着他手心的温暖融化。 梅林啊！ 要是里德尔再这样子跟他说话，他就要有不该有的冲动了。 “我指的是像朵洛莉丝-乌姆里奇这样的人。 我敢肯定你也同意像那种女巫根本不配在威森加摩有一席之地。”

  
金发男孩的脑子已经完全融化了，他不记得也不知道他同意什么或者不同意什么。 斯莱特林王子的声音听上去像是他很希望德拉科能同意他的意见，所以德拉科除了点头之外，全部力气都花在了阻止自己主动贴到正在摸他脸的那只手上去。

  
马尔福此刻看上去诱人极了 – 他的脸微微地蹭着汤姆的手， 满面红晕。 汤姆觉得他们现在所处的偏僻角落十分不错，他完全不希望被任何人破坏这一亲密的时刻。 小马尔福枕在他手上，看上去不论汤姆要什么他都会同意，而汤姆十分清楚自己渴望的东西是什么。 但是，他希望他的小男孩自己能有清醒的判断、去挖掘他自身的渴望，而汤姆不打算帮他。 这就是为什么他轻轻抚过那晕红的面颊、尖尖的小下巴，然后把那张脸的主人拉到自己面前，让他近得能感觉彼此的呼吸。

  
“我相信你会明白 – 同意我的意见会带来愉悦的体验。“

  
轻柔暧昧的话语吹过他的脸，德拉科无法自制地抖了抖，而汤姆对他的反应相当满意。 哦天，他多希望能占有这个金发男孩，完全占有。 这是汤姆想要的，就是让这个男孩为自己而发疯，要他跪下来求着汤姆碰他，满足他，占有他。  
那个美好的傍晚最终被阿斯托里亚的去而复返给打断了，不过他们之间的那种微妙气氛却没有消失。 在后来的几周，汤姆找了不少机会去触摸德拉科。 不是色欲攻心的触摸，而是轻如羽毛的，足够让德拉科欲求不满的。 德拉科知道汤姆在逗弄自己，他每一次无法掩饰自己欲望的时候都能从汤姆冰冷的表情上看出这种逗弄来。 假如汤姆的目的是要叫他发疯，那么他已经成功了。 德拉科发疯了，他很生气很生气，他痛恨汤姆挑逗他，他痛恨被耍得团团转。 直到有一天晚上，斯莱特林王子的游戏被他自己玩过了头。

  
“马尔福。” 一个冰冷的声音让他脊背一寒。  
当他转过身去的时候，他发现男生学生会主席正一脸失望地看着他。

  
“里德尔。“ 德拉科试图学着对方的样子冷冰冰地回瞪，但实际上失败极了，就连跟在汤姆身后的一个三年级小跟班都没有被他吓到。

  
“我听到了一些有意思的新闻。“

  
德拉科暗自希望里德尔会再碰碰自己， 也许是抚摸他的脸、手臂，或者把他的头发拨到耳后。 汤姆显然站得够近，近得他能做许多事情， 但他眼里那种坏坏的笑意却不见了，此刻他看上去非常严厉、失望，甚至有一丝薄怒。

  
马尔福抄起了双臂，浑身戒备着，试图不要让对方看出来他现在实际上非常想跪下求饶，并让汤姆靠过来碰碰他 – 他渴望着这几个星期以来他们一直在有的那种若有若无的接触。

  
“我听说你跟哈利波特打起来了“， 汤姆挑起了眉。

  
德拉科不高兴地咕哝着。 该死的波特！ 他恨死那个愚蠢的格兰芬多大英雄了。 所有人 – 除了斯莱特林以外的所有人， 都把那个四眼当神一样， 只因为他是魁地奇球星并且有个明星老爸。 真TM荒谬绝伦，所以德拉科要去敲醒波特。

  
早在德拉科第一次冲他的同学施恶咒的时候，汤姆-里德尔就已经单独给他上过一课了 – 为些鸡毛蒜皮的事情决斗有损他作为一个斯莱特林的尊严，汤姆告诫他那么做非常小气而且非常不合适。 德拉科可没考虑过他和波特之间的宿敌情仇在里德尔眼里是怎样的，他也没问过里德尔的意见， 但他现在有点担心他的行为已经触怒了他的春梦对象。 况且。。。这一次里德尔恐怕会更生气，因为德拉科没对波特下咒，而是直接动手打了那个格兰芬多。

  
“所以你现在自降身份到像麻瓜一样打斗了？” 汤姆的声音低而威胁。

  
“我。。。“ 德拉科想要自辨，但是他不能，如果他告诉了里德尔他为什么会打了波特的脸，那他就死定了。

  
“你不是个巫师吗，德拉科？”汤姆气到嗓子都变哑了，“你没有魔杖？ 难道你不是一个骄傲的斯莱特林？ 你不知道斯莱特林不做这些低级的事情？”

  
德拉科真的很想说点儿什么来拯救他自己，但他真的陷在这片泥沼里出不来了，他说不了话，也无法把视线从那张正在吼他的帅到要命的脸上移开。 是的，汤姆正在吼他，但是真的，汤姆真的帅得要命。 但是汤姆-里德尔那个失望的表情更是像一把利刃将他切成碎片。 他不希望他迷恋的学长讨厌他的所作所为，或者讨厌他。 他要汤姆喜欢他，碰他。 但是，里德尔最终只是摇了摇头，就走开了。

  
德拉科无法自控地伸手去抓他的衣服，企图阻止他从自己面前走开，他不要汤姆讨厌他或对他失望！

  
“汤姆！“ 他喊了一声，试图让自己的声音听起来更像是命令，而非哀婉恳求。

  
男生学生会主席大人不为所动，直接把德拉科甩开，他瞪着德拉科，看上去仿佛打架的不是马尔福和波特，而是他本人受到了很大伤害。

  
“你真是幼稚，我浪费时间在你身上干嘛？” 他低声说，接着就丢下德拉科在空荡荡的过道里反省自己。

  
留在德拉科眼里的只有那个渐渐远去的身影，他努力克制着自己不要哭出来。 为什么汤姆不明白他不是有意要惹他生气的？ 德拉科知道他不应该打那个该死的格兰芬多，至少他应该拔出魔杖来像个真正的巫师那样决斗，可是他没有，他只是太生气了，用魔杖什么的根本不足以解决他的愤怒。

  
“又跟在里德尔后面了对吧？ 真可怜啊迷途的小狗马尔福，你天天跟在里德尔后面转，可惜他根本看都懒得看你一眼。 也不能怪他，看看你的样子，谁会要你？“

  
德拉科听完这些话就丧失了理智，因为波特说得字字在理。 身为马尔福家的继承人，他也许自认为和汤姆-里德尔几乎够得上是门当户对了，但内心深处他深深知道他完全配不上、也永远配不上里德尔。 没人配得上他，即使是德拉科-马尔福也不能。

  
汤姆-里德尔此刻，不用说，正在狂怒中。 纵使他冷静自持的外表并没有受到任何影响，但实际上一种七窍生烟的感觉已经紧紧包围了他。 愚蠢的小孩，十足的笨蛋！ 德拉科-马尔福从一开始就是个恃宠而骄的小娃娃！ 他到现在也还是！ 他从来就没改过！ 里德尔简直受不了自己了，他为什么会误认为那个金发小蠢蛋能被他重视？ 马尔福根本就不像里德尔所希望的那样能与他自己势均力敌。 他看得上眼的人必须是一个有能力的、能随时挑战他的人，而德拉科-马尔福的除了会像一个可鄙的麻瓜那样挥拳打架之外，什么都不是！ 他根本一丁点儿自控能力都没有，太叫人失望了！

  
问题在于，不管汤姆-里德尔对马尔福有多失望，那个笨蛋在他心里已经安营扎寨，他对他的感觉挥之不去。 德拉科-马尔福无疑就是一个幼稚张狂的小朋友，但他对里德尔的吸引力也是无出其右的。 汤姆脑海里不断重演着那蠢小孩抓住他的衣服如同抓住一根救命稻草的画面，他那祈求原谅的眼神。。。汤姆试图摆脱这个记忆中的画面。 在那个哀婉的关键时刻，若不是他及时提醒自己不能暴露任何弱点，他几乎就要向他心中的欲望投降了。

  
所以他现在坐在自己的寝室里，考虑他是不是对德拉科太过严厉了。 不管怎么说，他并不知道德拉科和波特之间究竟发生了些什么，他不清楚打斗的细节。 也许是格兰芬多先动的手，而德拉科只是自卫。。。 汤姆希望事情没那么简单，希望自己是错怪了他，因为他并不情愿放弃他。 那个金发男孩在他的抚触下颤抖的画面异常鲜明美好，要他永远放弃的话，他真的没有这个心理准备。

  
男生学生会主席决定再给德拉科-马尔福最后一次机会。 他直接走进了五年级的寝室，连他的小男孩在内一共三个人都在屋里，文森特-克拉布和西奥多-诺特一见到他就恭恭敬敬地表现出了静待吩咐的样子。

  
“所有人出去。“ 斯莱特林王子冷静地对那两个男生下令。

  
诺特和克拉布连滚带爬地逃了出去，唯恐溜得慢了会被他迁怒。 马尔福坐在床铺上一动不动，狠狠瞪着他。 汤姆叹了口气，他真应该在之前训斥德拉科的时候就乘胜追击一撸到底的， 现在晚了，他的小男孩俨然已经是一副戒备森严的模样。 不过，假如他证明自己不是无药可救的话，汤姆还是很乐意亲自去把那些戒备给打破的。

  
汤姆走向那张床，他并没有关门。 他告诉自己，他不关门是为了避免自己失控上前把那小可人给吃干抹净，尽管区区一扇敞开的门也不足以阻止他那么做。

  
马尔福家的继承人漂亮得无懈可击，一如继往。 他已经脱掉了校服，换上了一条宽松的睡裤，和一件超大版型的衬衫，松松地挂在他苗条的身体上。 不过他的头发还是规规矩矩全朝后梳着，汤姆的手想要插进那头金发里想得发疼。

  
“马尔福”，严厉的调子，加上有距离感的称呼，吓得金发男孩往后缩了缩，“现在告诉我今天你和波特具体发生了什么？”

  
“我干嘛要告诉你？” 金发男孩跳下床来，生气地瞪着面前高个子的学长，“反正你都宣布过我很幼稚了。”

  
显然里德尔对他的评价是恰如其分的，因为马尔福此刻瞪着他的样子活脱脱就是一个作天作地的小姑娘。 但是就在他转身要走开的时候，汤姆的注意力被转移了，因为他看到了德拉科的脖子上有道可疑的印子，一路往下被他的衬衫遮住了。 不等他同意，汤姆就拦住了他，一把扯下他衬衫，德拉科整个肩膀露了出来，上面有一块拳头那么大的淤青。 那是在他一拳打到波特脸上之后，波特把他推到墙上给他的回礼。

  
“这是什么？” 汤姆狠狠地看着这一片泛青的皮肤，好像是打在他自己身上。

  
“没什么！” 德拉科飞快地把衬衫重新拉上，他看上去并不生气，只是觉得羞耻。

  
汤姆本来是过来再给他一顿训斥的，这会儿看到了德拉科受的伤，原本的打算被抛到了九霄云外了。 有人送了德拉科-马尔福一大块淤青，有人弄伤了他的小男孩，这他绝不会轻饶。

  
“药箱飞来。” 汤姆用魔杖点了一下门口，几秒钟之后一个木盒子飞到了他手里。

  
“你这是做什么？” 德拉科-马尔福皱起了眉头，但无人回答他。

  
“坐下。” 汤姆把他重新推倒坐回床上，把那件过大的衬衫再次扯了下来。

  
“什么鬼..." 德拉科刚开口抗议就感觉到冰凉的手指温柔地抚上了他的淤青。

  
“是去除瘀伤的药膏。” 汤姆说着，把淡黄色的油膏抹在那受伤的肩膀上。

  
德拉科觉得他好像是应该阻止他的学长这样揉着他的肩，但他没有办法说出口。 他渴望的触摸又来了，尽管和预期中有些差别。 汤姆忽然良心发现开始对他好，而这种被人照顾的滋味真是太棒了。 那双手在温柔地借着油膏按着他的皮肤，而他必须紧咬嘴唇才能不让自己呻吟出声。 他的肩膀已经不疼了，他觉得这种触摸正在开始变得更舒服，更亲密，当然这是他自己的胡思乱想。

  
在汤姆看来，德拉科的享受让他很满意，但他把自己这份心满意足的感觉归类为这不过就是他在维护他自己的财产罢了。

  
“是波特做的？” 有个声音在耳边柔声问道，德拉科哆嗦了一下，汤姆得意地笑了。

  
“他...我...那个...嗯...” 一声令人无法抗拒的呻吟，从某个人的嘴里光速直达男生学生会主席的下腹部。

  
汤姆觉得这条小蛇在被揉肩膀的时候就已经这么会叫，等他被摸到更私密的部位得叫成什么样？ 估计会比他想象中的还要动人。 他抽离手，再按回他肩上，又引来一波细小的呻吟。

  
“德拉科”，汤姆捏住他的下巴，逼他抬起头来看着自己，“是波特打伤你的？”

  
德拉科点点头，他那红红的脸，和大大的、无限信赖的眼睛，看得汤姆一阵眩晕。

  
“他要付出代价。” 他向他的小男孩保证。

  
金发男孩仍然不知所措地睁大眼睛瞧着他，仿佛难以置信他会威胁哈利波特仅仅是因为一块淤青。 但德拉科不能否认他爱死了这种保护欲，汤姆之前从没有流露出来过的保护欲，真是迷人得不行。

  
“他还伤到你别的地方吗？” 汤姆问着，一边轻轻梳理他金色的头发。

  
德拉科摇着头，他好像着魔了。 但又在里德尔脱他衬衫的时候清醒了过来。

  
“你...你干嘛？” 德拉科拼命抓牢了衬衣下摆，不让汤姆得逞。

  
“我要确认一下你还有没有别的伤。” 他简单地回答，同时去掰开那两只顽强抵抗的手，但是德拉科-马尔福死都不肯脱。

  
“我说了没有！” 他尖叫出声，但他的疯狂抵抗只引起了更深的怀疑。

  
汤姆用力扯了一下那件衬衫，但是德拉科就是不放手，他的不乖顺让汤姆有点生气了。

  
“德拉科”，汤姆决定开软档，换一种方式让德拉科明白这儿谁说了算，“我只想确认一下你是否没事。 你要让我来照顾你。”

  
小斯莱特林被这份突如其来的温柔给震住了，他亲耳听到汤姆承认关心他... 他不知不觉松了手，任由身上的衬衣被脱掉。 暴露了上身之后，德拉科的脸立刻红透了，他在床上重新坐了下来。 德拉科知道男人的胸膛应该是怎样的，他在魁地奇赛后的淋浴时见过许多好看的例子 - 橄榄色皮肤、宽阔、肌肉发达。 可他自己却又白又瘦，肌肉也不够明显。 他觉得丢脸极了，他特别不想让汤姆看他脱掉衣服的样子，尽管他是魁地奇运动员，他的骨架仍然是不大的。

  
德拉科拼命在看别处，就是不跟他对视，汤姆却一瞬不瞬地盯着眼前的人看。 德拉科完全就是他喜欢的类型，但从德拉科羞愧的表情来看，他没意识到自己有多迷人。 轻轻地，他伸手抚上了那赤裸的身体，他的小男孩微微尖叫了一小声，但并没有躲开。

  
从肩头开始，小心地绕开了那块淤青，慢慢向下探索。 德拉科对正在发生的这一切完全懵了，本以为汤姆-里德尔再也不会理他了，可现在是汤姆的手正在摸他，是汤姆的眼睛在看着他 -仿佛在看着平生仅见的最引人入胜的东西。 汤姆的手滑到他胸前，轻轻拧了一下，引得他又无意识地尖叫出声。 敏捷的手指还不放过他，一路摸向他的腹部。 轻轻地、慢慢地，柔情得胜过万千甜言蜜语。

  
忽然，那双手不见了，德拉科一下觉得好冷，尽管他的脸颊已经红得发烫。 一只手回到了他脸上，捏住他的下巴，他被拉到汤姆面前，这个具有统治意味的手势是德拉科很着迷的，而汤姆清楚这一点。

  
“证明给我看。” 汤姆的呼吸拂过他的脸，仿若最轻柔的吻，最小心的爱抚。

  
“证...证明什么？” 德拉科快不能呼吸了，他结结巴巴地掩饰着自己的慌乱。

  
“斯莱特林但凡想要什么都会自己去争取。 德拉科，证明给我看你是一个真正的斯莱特林。 来取你想要的东西。”

TBC


	2. 2

汤姆本不必如此大费周章，德拉科已经彻底落入了他掌握，绝不会拒绝他更进一步的要求，他完全有能力把德拉科推到墙边然后为所欲为。 但汤姆想要的不是一个主动献身的人，比如史密斯什么的他想干就随时可以干。 他不要，他要德拉科。 一个有勇气对他说不的人，一个具备他所欣赏的那些品质的人。 他意识到了自己有多自恋，德拉科身上那些吸引他的部分，恰恰能让他看到他自己的影子，他们两个人在一定程度上的相似或许正是彼此吸引力的来源。 

一直以来的挑逗是挺好玩的，应该说是非常的有意思，但现在他不想继续玩了，汤姆要求他的小男孩挑起应该挑起的责任，而不是听天由命地依赖汤姆领着他往前走。 这么说吧，要是德拉科想要他，那德拉科必须得付出点努力。 

可那金发脑袋还在持续懵中。。。 他无法思考，他动弹不得，他完全僵住了，除了脸红气喘和一遍遍冲刷全身的情欲热流之外，他什么也做不了。 哦汤姆干嘛停手了？ 他为什么不再碰他，反而又在拐弯抹角地说话，又叫他猜谜？ 

“德拉科“，汤姆冷酷无情地把他的注意力从他已经掩饰不住的部位上引开，“你想要什么？ 说。” 

他俩都清楚德拉科想要什么， 但汤姆非逼他自己说出来不可。 他要德拉科亲口招认喜欢他，要他承认他就是那个春闺梦里人，长久以来一直都是。 可是德拉科说不出口！ 他已经快羞愤而死了。 他要是再把汤姆想听的那些话给说出口，他就在汤姆面前永远地留有了把柄，他下半辈子都会被汤姆嘲弄取笑。 他不要！ 即使他再喜欢汤姆，他也不能告诉他！ 

德拉科的思想斗争汤姆都看在眼里，他明白这场拉锯战正在走向失败。 德拉科-马尔福不打算向他投降，他不打算承认自己有多想要他，更不打算恳求他。 汤姆叹了口气，抽回手，回身就准备离开。 但就当他快要走到门口的时候，一个颤抖的声音拽停了他的脚步。 

“等。。。等一下。“ 

他没有转回去。 只要他的小男孩求他留下，他就接受，而此事已经没有任何回旋余地，他决不会心软，除非德拉科开口求他！ 

“凭什么？“ 他慢慢地问道。 

德拉科勉力压住自己疯狂乱跳的心脏，和裤子里紧得发痛的感觉，他必须得说点儿什么好听的，要不然汤姆一定说到做到，就此离去不理他了。 

”我。。。想要你。“ 

七年级的斯莱特林转过身来，注视着他的金发男孩软软地站在寝室中央，显然是紧张得连腿都快把不住了。 他知道他想要他，他当然知道，但是此刻亲耳听到，那感觉是如此的美好，溢满了惊喜与抚慰。 

“想要我怎样？“ 即使已经到了这个时候，他还是得牢牢把持着控制权。 

”你亲亲我。“ 德拉科发出了一个最小最小的声音。 

好个天真的要求，汤姆微微地笑了。 说到“想要怎样”，他脑海里能有许多许多比亲吻更多的计划，但是此刻他无法拒绝德拉科的要求，特别是在他已经向自己服软的情况之下，更不能拒绝。 汤姆最终合拢、并锁上了寝室的门，几步之间他就回到了德拉科面前，那双大大的眼睛仍然带着哀恳的神色望着他。 他伸手去握住那个金色的脑袋，毫不温柔地把那张尖尖的脸拉向自己，嘴唇近得几乎就快能贴在一起。 德拉科被他用力一拽，不得不踮起脚来，双手在他结实的上臂上找到了支撑点，才勉强站稳了。 

“想支使我？你可以试试看。” 

一想到他自己必须是采取主动的一方，德拉科几乎立时就慌了手脚。 但他没有其它选择，他唯有下定决心，仰起头来，将嘴唇贴上了汤姆的。 这个吻，除了犹犹豫豫和湿答答之外别无其它。 客观地来说，在及格线以下。 看来他的小男孩还有许多技术有待他指导，汤姆想着，不过德拉科尽管生涩但仍在努力地取悦他，这一点汤姆还是满意的，也无形中让他对这个糟糕的吻的享受程度提高许多。 

德拉科又羞又窘地退了回去，因为汤姆既没激动得反客为主，也没回吻他。 德拉科意识到自己虽然是做了汤姆要求他做的事，但显然结果是极不成功的，因为汤姆除了手还插在他头发里之外，没有什么别的反应，都没多碰他哪怕一下！相反是他自己差不多像只树熊一样攀到汤姆身上去了。 

“很...是很糟糕吗？” 他蹙起了眉，很怕汤姆会承认是的糟透了，那他这颗几乎快要跳出胸腔的心就该碎了。 

金发男孩发愁地咬着嘴唇的样子，让汤姆瞬间就硬了，而且那个吻对他来说是完美的。 德拉科还在一边担心着自己没能取悦对方，汤姆却已经决定好要奖励他了。 毫无征兆地，他把德拉科推到最近的一面墙壁上，低头吻了上去。 

这个吻，和第一次就完全不一样了. 是那么的热切、带着一股渴望一股力量， 让德拉科暗自希望之前那个失败的尝试根本不存在，如果一开始就由汤姆来主导，那该有多完美啊。 他被激烈地吻着，有一只手握着他的头发，另一只手顺着他的腰一路狠狠摸下去捏住了他的胯骨，他几乎喘不过气来。 汤姆趁他张开嘴呼吸的时候把舌头探了进去，德拉科努力地适应着新的袭击 – 他的嘴巴正在被一个人的舌头干着，而那个人开始磨蹭着他的下腹。 

德拉科回应着那叫他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩的摩擦，即使隔着许多层衣服，依然不影响他们蹭磨着对方，那种感官上的刺激既舒服又陌生。 他能感觉到他身前那个人越来越坚硬的部分，一丝小小的得意在他心里升了起来 – 汤姆是为他而勃起的。 

汤姆最终放开了他的嘴唇，细碎的轻吻和啮咬转移到了他的脖子上，德拉科喘着气、呻吟着，费了很大的劲才能勉强站稳 - 真的说得比做起来要容易，在汤姆轻柔地吮吸他锁骨的同时，还在捏着他的腰蹭向自己。。。德拉科快要不行了。 

“我。。。“ 德拉科忍不住发出了一点微弱的抗议，尽管很丢脸，但情势逼得他不得不提醒汤姆 - 他随时可能要昏倒了。 

“怎么了？” 汤姆在他耳边低声问，顺便坏心眼地在他胸前拧了一把。 

可是他的小蛇没答茬，只顾着一边扭动一遍哼哼唧唧地抗议。 汤姆稍微松开了他，发现德拉科的头发已经乱得不像样子，不过跟他通红的脸和微张的红唇倒是很搭配。 金发男孩的呻吟和微弱抗议让汤姆很难再忍下去了，他非常想现在就上了他，可是。。。在他有更进一步的动作前，他注意到德拉科几乎扒住了墙，腿也抖得很厉害，看来他是确实就要支持不住。 他的小情人在他的强攻之下快要昏倒，这让汤姆很满意自己的表现。 不过他也不希望德拉科第一次的体验太差，毕竟他是如此的没有经验，太激烈他可能会受不了。 汤姆虽然不打算收手，但也想要做得体贴一些。 

德拉科感觉到汤姆的手从他腰胯处移到了他屁股上，他惊喘了一声，接着就又扭动起来。 尽管那双手开始捏他的屁股，他仍然不满足地向前顶着。 汤姆只回应了一下，就顺着他的腿把他给抱了起来，一路走到床边。 

汤姆把他放到床上，快速地亲了他一下，才翻身上去。 德拉科仰面躺着，注视着他爱慕的人，手里还紧紧抓着汤姆的衬衫企图把他扯下来贴着自己越紧越好。 反正德拉科已经承认了对他的感觉，也就不再作任何掩饰，但是汤姆想再看看他的小蛇能有多听话、多顺从。 

“德拉科，把你的腿分开。” 他简洁地下令。 

德拉科兴奋不已，他根本无法掩饰自己有多激动，也控制不了自己抖个不停。 但他听到这句要求，还是犹豫了一下的。 他很渴望汤姆，但他还是慢了几拍，才缓缓张开了他的双腿。 这个淫荡的姿势让他自觉很是羞耻，但要取悦他身上的那个人的愿望最终压倒了一切。 

“再打开一些。” 汤姆轻轻压了压德拉科大腿内侧，鼓励他暴露更多。

直到身下的男孩红着脸，双腿大大地分开，汤姆才满意地在那双颤抖的大腿之间俯下身，全身重量压上他，用力地吻上了他的嘴唇。 又一波的热吻带给德拉科的又是好一阵饥渴难耐。

“你很乖。” 汤姆又在他耳边低低地说着话，同时隔着衣服顶弄他。 

直到感觉两个人隔着衣物的接触已经足够，汤姆觉得是时候完全欣赏他身下人的身体了。 他跪坐起来，手伸向了德拉科的裤腰。 德拉科吓得瞪大了眼睛，他才意识到汤姆要在亲吻和互蹭之后更进一步。 不过，纵使他觉得自己还没有足够的心理准备，他仍然乖巧地抬高臀部让汤姆把他的裤子褪下去。 

汤姆帮他把腿从睡裤里解放出来，连同其它碍事的衣物一起抛到寝室最远的角落，接着全神贯注地看着现在全裸躺在他面前的人。 德拉科完全就是他幻想过的样子 - 细长苗条，雪白的腿，挺翘的小屁股 - 他正揉捏着。 还有坚硬的部分，比他自己的要小很多，但它们用途不一样，反正也无所谓。 实际上，它的尺寸正好会十分容易地握在他手心，斯莱特林王子这么想着，他伸出一根手指缓缓地从它底部滑到顶上，引来一声尖叫。 

“很怕痒？” 他笑了笑，低头看着那个全身肌肉都被情欲控制住的男孩，他仍然在微微颤抖着。 

德拉科毫无意识，根本顾不上回答，他任凭自己的五感全部集中在汤姆在碰着的部位上。 当汤姆合拢右手，开始上下移动的时候，他身下的男孩又叫了一声，显然这种缓慢的套弄速度是巨大的折磨。 

“哦！” 德拉科呻吟着，汤姆离得太远了他完全摸不到，只能死死抓紧了身下的床单。 

“你喜欢这样？” 

汤姆右手的动作没有停，左手开始轻柔地抚摸着德拉科大腿内侧。 假如他手中坚硬的器官不足以说明德拉科确实喜欢这样的话，那么他越来越诱人的呻吟绝对是最有力的旁证。 汤姆注意到那双灰眼睛泛起了泪光，变得水汪汪的。 但他很清楚自己在此之前从来没有对德拉科这么温柔过，因此他能肯定那泪水不是因为不舒服。 

眼看着他的小情人都快被床单抓破了，汤姆微笑了一下，他俯下身去，任凭德拉科一下子就抓住了他的头发。 白皙的手伸进了深色的发丝间，德拉科拉着汤姆索要了一个深深的吻。 与其说是吻还不如说是咬着他的嘴唇喘气...好在汤姆也没有太多期待，他的小男孩毕竟是第一次，控制得不好是能理解的。

他的左手从德拉科的大腿上也转移到了中间，开始揉着那一对球状物。 他能感觉出来德拉科喜欢这样，因为他的头发被又扯了。 

“真是没有耐性啊。” 他在亲吻的间隙喃喃低语着。 

男生学生会主席尽管那么说，手上的套弄和揉磨还是如他情人所愿那般加快了，那条小蛇的双腿无意识地分得更开，给他的动作让出了更多的空间。 但在汤姆看来，这无疑是一种更深的邀请，德拉科已经准备好完全成为他的人了。 汤姆腾出左手，在他无杖魔法能力所及的范围内，他召唤来了离得最近的润滑剂，同时并没有停止套弄德拉科。

德拉科感觉到一阵微弱的刺痛感开始在全身上下弥漫，他就快要高潮了。 只消汤姆再动个几秒钟，他就要... 天啊！ 他要他要！ 就在德拉科集中注意力就要高潮的时候，他就要... 一根冰凉湿润的手指推进了他的屁股，把他从疯狂的边缘扯了回来。 

“什么？” 他呆呆地望着身上的人，“你在干嘛？”

“我知道你是新手”，汤姆温柔地吻了吻他，“我必须帮你准备一下。”

这个“准备”是什么意思？ 他还没问出口，就被穿过括约肌插进他体内的一根手指给解答了。 他无法忍耐地发出了一声难受的哼哼，他没想到有这么一出，汤姆也没给他机会适应这个。 汤姆的手指不顾阻挡地进到了最深处，德拉科有点想问他这个“准备”究竟是准备干什么，虽然他觉得自己其实已经知道答案了。 正在想着，他的注意力又被汤姆说的那上半句话给吸引走了。

“你这是...” 德拉科咕哝着，感觉到汤姆的手指抽出，又重新插进来，“你说'新手'是几个意思！”

自己竟然在这时候还能说出来一句完整的话，了不起啊！ 可是汤姆听了只是皱紧了眉头，对于德拉科是处子之身这个事实他是十拿九稳的 - 这个屁股紧得要死！ 况且，他从没见过德拉科和任何人在一起，不管是男生还是女生，再说了，要是有人有那份本事上了德拉科-马尔福，还不早就吹得满天飞了。 

“因为你是处男。” 汤姆生气了，手指开始有些粗暴地进出，他怀疑德拉科的童贞或许已经背着他交给了另外一个什么人...

“我才不是呢！” 德拉科气愤地表示反对，说他是处男简直是侮辱他的魅力！

汤姆威胁地眯起了眼睛。 如果德拉科是个随便跟什么人都能上床的货色，他才不想要！他觉得他喜欢德拉科一部分就是因为他没被任何人碰过。 但是，他的手还在人家紧得不行的屁股里，他想起了那些笨拙的亲吻、不知道在干什么的乱挺乱扭。 毫无疑问这家伙确实是第一次。

“撒谎。” 汤姆压低了声音，在他体内曲起了手指惩罚他。 德拉科-马尔福竟然胆敢骗他，而他几乎就信了！ 

“我...才没有！” 他喘着气反对个没完。 

汤姆火死了，不等括约肌放松就一下子加进了第二根手指。 

“啊！” 德拉科痛得大叫，眼泪都蹦出来了。 

对没经验的人来说，这必须是很痛的，但是汤姆实在很气德拉科的不老实，于是他无情地快速用两根手指插进抽出，不给他喘息适应的机会。 

“我不喜欢骗子，德拉科。” 不管德拉科是不是痛得直掉眼泪，汤姆的声音就在他耳边，低沉又隆隆作响。 

汤姆知道对德拉科来说现在一定是疼痛大于情欲了，不过既然德拉科并没有喊停，说明他希望继续。 但他还没承认自己刚才企图欺骗汤姆的行为，这可不能轻饶。

汤姆一只手回到金发男孩已经软下来的器官上去，一手仍然抽插着他。 

“我准备加第三根手指”，身下满口谎言的小男孩一下子瞪大了惊恐的眼睛，已经因为泪水而变得红通通的，“我可以让你更痛，也可以让你舒服，就看你是不是打算在我面前说实话。”

新的手指开始推着他的括约肌，要是刚才的话语还不足以体现斯莱特林王子残暴统治的话，这个小动作可就把德拉科吓得魂飞魄散了。 

“别别别！” 他在汤姆推进来之前大叫了起来。 

“怎样？” 他挑起了眉，停止了手上全部动作。

“我是处男。” 德拉科吐露了他极度有损形象的小秘密，羞愧难当。 

汤姆一下子明白了。 本以为他撒谎是为了激怒自己，现在他知道不是了。 德拉科完全是出于骄傲，他怕丢面子，他耻于承认他身为一个高年级帅哥到现在还没跟人睡过。 

“我知道。” 他俯下身，轻咬着金发男孩的下唇，“我喜欢你这样。” 

“当真？” 他震惊地眨巴着眼睛。

看来他并不相信，汤姆决定用行动来证明。 他重新吻上了德拉科，比之前要更急切一些。 德拉科迷迷糊糊开始在热吻中放松的时候，他后穴里的手指忽然又多了一根，他紧张极了。 

“放松，宝贝。” 

这个甜蜜的称呼让德拉科的眼睛瞪得更大，但一点儿也没改善他的紧绷状态。 

“到目前为止我是没有好好伺候你还是怎么的？” 

德拉科一冲动本打算刻薄地指出之前那会儿的粗暴抽插，但他决定还是闭嘴。 在疼起来之前，还是非常舒服的，是以前从来没有过的那种好，让他觉得汤姆很想要他，那种被人需要、被人渴望的感觉是除了汤姆之外，没有任何一个别的什么人给过他的。 所以他决定顺着汤姆的意思来，努力放松着自己。 

汤姆慢慢地推入了最后一根手指，即使德拉科痛得脸都皱了起来，他还是能感觉到德拉科确实有在尽力放松。 手指全部深入他体内之后，汤姆低头开始啮咬身下人的前胸，好帮他借此转移一下对疼痛的注意力。 

胸前两点全部被咬过了一遍，德拉科似乎对后方的抽插适应了一些，像之前那样诱人地呻吟起来。 汤姆转了转手指，开始轻轻擦过前列腺，德拉科开始回应，忽然地他就竭力把汤姆的手吸得更深。 欣赏了一会儿这条小蛇在他的手指上操弄自己的画面，他觉得自己硬得有点发痛，他决定现在是该他脱衣服的时候了。 

斯莱特林王子从床上下来，开始解腰带。 德拉科又回到了那种懵的状态，他不懂为什么那手和那嘴唇都跑了，他正在享受呢！ 现在他的身体一下子全空了！ 他晕晕地看着里德尔脱裤子时那个恶质的小表情，忽然惊醒 – 他马上就要不再是处了！ 

尽管德拉科并没有软下来，他的脸也依旧可人地红着，但汤姆能感觉出来他脱衣服的时候，德拉科又开始紧张了。 他不介意放慢脱衣服的节奏，让小马尔福看个够，但此刻他做不到，他自己的耐性已经被削得薄到不能再薄了。 他们以后可以找个别的时间来玩一场慢节奏的、用情欲来折磨彼此的游戏，但不是现在！ 他要占有他的情人，他等不了了。 

斯莱特林王子脱下衬衣、裤子，他注视着德拉科，德拉科也看着他。 汤姆知道自己外貌的优势，但看到德拉科着迷地望着自己，他就觉得兴奋不已，那种开心他根本无法掩饰。 

汤姆伸手给自己套弄了几下，不是因为他需要，反正他眼前已经有了比手更好的去处，他这么做是为了给德拉科一个威慑。 

德拉科看着眼前的人，吓得又缩紧了，他知道他很快会被填满。 据他判断，汤姆就只是超出平均值一点点而已，但依然太大了！ 怎么可能进得来！ 

如今他们终于全都脱光了，汤姆回到床上，跪坐在那雪白的双腿之间，用自己的勃起去碰触德拉科的，引得他的小蛇又开始呻吟，稍微放松了一点。 汤姆取过润滑剂，给自己适量抹了一遍，好让一会儿的进入更顺畅一些。 

当他抵住了那个入口的时候，德拉科又再一次惊恐地绷紧了身体。 这种强行拖慢的节奏，让汤姆稍微有点恼火，但他又不希望进入的时候把德拉科搞得太痛。 所以他保持着抵着后穴的姿势，没完全进去，只是稍稍推进一点点，让德拉科适应一下入口的压力。 

“德拉科，放松“， 汤姆在他唇边低语，身下人的肌肉还紧紧地绷着，”我需要你允许我进去。 你不想要吗？ 要我进去，要我让你成为我的人？“ 

欣喜和渴望很快在德拉科的眼睛里聚拢来，他听懂了汤姆的承诺 – 这不是一个打一炮就拜拜的事情。 这个承诺推倒了德拉科最后的抵抗，他终于放开了紧锁的入口。 而汤姆毫不犹豫地但是保持着慢速，他推了进去。 

汤姆险些没能收住冲到喉咙口的一声喘息，当他一路插到底，进到最深处的那种感觉实在是让他差点就忍不住出声了。 德拉科身体里面紧得无法想象，完全抓牢了他，再加上微弱的叫痛声。。。别说干他，汤姆根本动都动不了。 天知道他有多想狠狠地干他，但德拉科勉强才刚开始适应这种扩张，汤姆不希望他的小蛇不喜欢他的第一次，他告诫自己不能硬上。 他要德拉科喜欢和他做爱，他要德拉科以后主动拉他上床做更多更多次。 

他又等了一会儿，觉得德拉科差不多调整好了，才退出去，再一次地缓慢推入。 

“不！”他的小男孩大声惊喘，“还不行！” 

汤姆很不情愿地又停了下来，等着德拉科再一次的批准。 他一手放在小斯莱特林的头边上，支撑他自己的重量，以便容易控制进出的动作。 另一只手上下抚摸着德拉科已经出汗的身体。 他耐心地轻掐了一会儿德拉科的肩膀，拧他胸前的红点，挠着他的肚子，按摩他的大腿，然后又回过去握住他的胯骨，再一次插入了那漂亮的屁股。 

德拉科辗转呻吟着，但没有阻止汤姆在他体内的移动，其实他这会儿已经准备好了，只是太紧张了不知道如何传递这一信息，但是聪慧如男生学生会主席已经微笑着领会了。 

小斯莱特林没有跟着汤姆一起律动，他还没学到这些，根本还不知道怎么配合。 他就是躺在那儿承受着攻击。 汤姆觉得是时候再给他一些指导了，他希望除了躺着让他进入之外，德拉科还能再积极一点。 他想着，把德拉科的胯骨抓得更紧，希望找到他体内前列腺的所在。 

“德拉科”，他把那个男孩从哼哼唧唧中叫醒，德拉科稀里糊涂地抬起眼看着他。 

梅林啊，他的金发小情人还能再更迷人一些吗？ 

“把你的腿缠上来。“ 他下令道。 

德拉科可没听懂，汤姆要他干嘛来着？ 汤姆抓起他的一条腿，引导他缠上自己的后背。 

现在他一条腿绕上了汤姆，德拉科觉得他自己好像能动了。 他还没完全跟上节奏，但他有努力在跟，在随着汤姆的节奏前后推着。 就在他觉得这已经很棒了的时候，突然地，汤姆碰到了他体内的什么东西，他几乎跳了起来，尖叫出声，仿佛一只发情的动物。 

“汤。。。汤姆！“ 德拉科急促地喘着，他身上的人听到了他在喊着自己的名字，眼中的欲望更深了几分。 

汤姆找到了他在找的那个点，开始提速，凶狠地干着德拉科。 每一次都几乎击中那个点，两个人都兴奋得不能自持。 特别是当德拉科开始呻吟着哀求着一些乱七八糟的东西时，汤姆知道他快要高潮了。 他把脸埋进了金发男孩的颈窝里，双手同时抓紧了他，取得平衡之后开始越插越重，越插越快。 

他不打算用手去帮德拉科射出来。 他要把他操射。 德拉科已经在高潮边缘徘徊了，只需要一点点的助力。 

“我要你射出来，德拉科，为我。“ 

不能再忍了。 他被汤姆完全填满，在汤姆的腹部磨蹭着自己的坚硬部分，在他耳边低语着叫他射的是汤姆的声音。 这一切对一个没经验的人来说真是太激烈了，像一波波浪潮要将他直接冲倒。 喘息着叫着那个在他身上急冲猛攻的人的名字，德拉科被情欲的狂潮完全淹没，他无法自制地释放了自己。 

德拉科的身体颤抖着，他全射在了汤姆胸前。 高潮让他的后穴变得死紧，一下子夹得汤姆很痛，但他并没有放慢速度。 他不管不顾地冲刺着，等待自己攀上顶峰。 

在德拉科逐渐变浅的颤抖中，汤姆终于随着最后一次抽插达到了高潮，同时也再也无法克制地低喘出声，随着那一声低低地呻吟溢出喉咙，他射进了德拉科体内。 他留在德拉科被他射满的温暖身体里，静待高潮余韵的消失。 

彻底地满足之后，汤姆从他的情人体内退出，在他身边躺下，无意识地注视了一会儿天花板。接着，他给他们俩施了一个清洁咒，德拉科还在喘气，试图回复神志。 

汤姆静静地听着德拉科呼吸节奏的改变，听他从疲惫转变成不知所措。 身边的金发男孩终于清醒得差不多了，合拢了双腿，汤姆看都不需要看他一眼，也知道德拉科现在准是开始瞎琢磨 – 这次的体验算不算好？ 还会不会有下次？ 以及。。。他们这算是什么关系了？ 汤姆不需要看都知道，但他还是转过了身去看着他。 德拉科眼中依然充满渴求，他很满意，尽管那渴求中还带有一丝不确定。 

德拉科仿佛被定住了，完全不能说话。 最终还是汤姆先开了口：“有个咒语能让人感觉到眼睛里扎着许多针。”

德拉科眼神一下子变得十分慌乱，汤姆估计他又是在胡思乱想以为是自己要虐待他。 

“你应该在波特身上试试。“ 

敢情他是想错了，德拉科放心了。 

汤姆喜欢在床底之间下重手，但这并不包括疼痛，他不愿意看到他的情人有任何不适。 他更不可能去虐待他的小男孩，一丝一毫都不可能。 至于用在别的什么人身上，比如打伤德拉科的波特，那则是越疼越好。。。不过话又说回来，那个格兰芬多是德拉科的宿敌，这事儿还是得由他的金发小情人自己去出手。 

“我可从没听说过这个魔咒“，德拉科咕哝着。 

“我教你。“ 在他的小蛇前额上印上一个吻，汤姆把他拖向自己，紧紧地抱在怀里。 

德拉科在他怀抱里完全放松了，他终于把自己完全交给了汤姆，而汤姆事后的举动也很甜蜜，让他觉得如释重负。 

这对情人慢慢地一起进入了梦乡。 德拉科的室友打死都不会进屋来的，特别是在他们听到了之前那些令人发指的动静之后。。。 

TBC


	3. 3

第二章 养蛇方案 （上半场）

身为汤姆-里德尔的宠物总是有许多额外待遇，而德拉科-马尔福毫不脸红地开始享受起这些特权来。 首先，大家都怕他，让着他。 实际上，当然不是怕他，他们是打狗看主人 - 得罪德拉科的话，哪怕是向这个傲慢无礼的五年级斯莱特林投以一两个白眼，都有可能会被里德尔给宰了。 但这在德拉科看来都是日常生活中无关紧要的小细节！ 德拉科很爱特权！ 虽然他也不能什么都为所欲为，但至少他可以违反宵禁而不会受到任何惩罚，上一个企图关他禁闭的级长，已经被德拉科不清楚的什么原因解除了职务。 马尔福家的继承人也不再担心会有人奚落、欺负、或找他麻烦。 好比有一次他跟马库斯-弗林特掐起来的时候，弗林特拐弯抹角地嘲他是个谁想睡就都能睡到的小荡货，会为任何男人张开大腿... 结果弗林特失踪了整整一周，被人发现的时候他正在一间级长浴室里抖作一团。 从此以后弗林特再不对德拉科品头论足，甚至在魁地奇训练的时候，这个率直粗鲁的队长兼追球手也不敢再骂德拉科，更不敢威胁他要是不好好训练就把他扫地出球队。 

大多数人对德拉科还不错自然是因为他们怕惹恼里德尔。 即使汤姆和德拉科从来没有公开过他们两人之间的关系，整个斯莱特林地窖都知道德拉科-马尔福是汤姆-里德尔的人，而里德尔对于任何胆敢弄坏他私有物品的行为都不会轻饶。 

私有物品，这就是德拉科的新名号了。 他不是里德尔的男朋友或其它什么缠绵悱恻酸了吧唧的头衔，他就是属于里德尔的。 其实关于他俩的关系，德拉科是问过汤姆的。 他们第一次亲热的那天晚上是一起过的夜，早晨起来之后，从汤姆的表现来看他并没把这看作是一夜情。 因为那天他们各自匆匆去上课，在课程的间隙，汤姆把他拉到一条废弃的走廊里，用一个热吻表明了他的态度。 那天德拉科被吻得晕头转向，汤姆还一边不停地亲他，一边揉摸他酸痛的屁股。 就在汤姆用嘴唇在他皮肤上留下一连串表示占有的记号时，德拉科还是勇敢地问了他想问的话 - 哪怕汤姆把他仅仅看作是个暖床对象，甚至是召之即来挥之即去的那种下贱得不得了的，德拉科也希望弄清楚。 

“我们这算是什么？” 他控制着自己的声音，竭力不要显得太慌。 

汤姆没多说什么，他就是简单地宣布德拉科从现在起是属于他的，他就是汤姆的人，此身份永远有效，除非他们之中的一方提出反对意见。 这已经是金发男孩从斯莱特林王子那儿收到过的极限情话了，除此之外，汤姆也会在他们独处的时候给他一些甜蜜的小称呼，但即使在汤姆叫他“亲爱的”的时候，那种“爱”还是不存在的，汤姆的缠绵（如果他有的话），德拉科是没感觉到。 不过这不要紧，德拉科接受这一切，他不是汤姆-里德尔的男朋友，他接受这个事实。 汤姆-里德尔显然并不爱他，要是这会儿德拉科提出分手的话汤姆也不可能去死什么的。 汤姆-里德尔始终都会是那个最优秀的男生学生会主席，有德拉科或没德拉科都是一样。 事实就是如此简单而且残酷。 但即使汤姆不需要他，但至少汤姆是想要他的，汤姆对他的这一点点轻微渴望已经足够支撑德拉科继续在这段感情里走下去，即使他可以预见将来他们之间结束的时候他自己会崩溃，他最终的结局已定 – 未来的他就是成千上万个碎片。 

德拉科知道汤姆不爱他，也许斯莱特林王子根本就不会爱上任何人，但这不影响他爱汤姆。 他对汤姆的爱来得很快，激烈，而且不可抗拒。 他不想这样的！ 他曾经无数次地警告过自己，这最终一定是个极其悲惨的结局. 但早在汤姆第一次碰触他的时候，他就已经忘记了所有那些警告。 不管最终会怎样，他需要汤姆如同需要氧气。 或者巧克力！ 德拉科永远也不可能放弃巧克力的。 

现在他们两个已经上床、或者有一腿、或者随便什么其它的定义，反正就是在一起好几个月了。 通常这种时候新鲜劲都该过了，但是德拉科没有，他还是像初夜那时候一样地渴望和汤姆在一起。 他们之间的每一次碰触依然让他疯狂，让他欲罢不能，他觉得自己可能一辈子就这样了 – 只要汤姆碰他一下，他就能彻底投降。 他觉得自己不能没有汤姆，如果他有朝一日把汤姆甩了，汤姆肯定会安然无恙，而情势倒过来的话，德拉科就一定活不下去。 

“你这个表情是什么意思？“ 一个低柔的声音响起，那个声音是一种带着摩擦感的轻盈柔软，听得他脖子上一阵酥麻。 

“你指什么？“ 德拉科慢吞吞地拖长了调子，企图掩饰他的慌乱 – 那个七年级的斯莱特林，只要他一开口说话，德拉科就觉得喘不过气来，他膝盖直发软。 

”你又在为了什么事情胡思乱想。“ 

他和他的情人 - 德拉科喜欢悄悄设定汤姆是他的情人，正坐在公共休息室的大沙发上，彼此之间保持着得体的距离，这是汤姆要求的，他对“得体”和“适宜”这些个事情很看重，仅限公众场合。 私底下汤姆对于如何亲热、如何占有德拉科，毫无心理障碍。 但在公众场合，他是不允许他们互相乱碰的。 虽说没有一个斯莱特林不知道他俩之间的关系，但是汤姆依旧坚持着这套礼仪规矩。 德拉科不管，反正只要汤姆私底下缠绵情热，他不介意遵守这些破规矩。 天呀！他好渴望那些亲亲抱抱！ 

“我没有“，德拉科说着，嘟起了嘴。 看到自己的这个小动作让汤姆的眼睛一瞬间因情欲而变深了，德拉科很得意。 

汤姆神色变幻，但很快就控制住了自己：“你知道我对秘密的看法。“ 他用上了威胁的语气。 

梅林啊！ 德拉科爱死了这种珍贵的时刻！ 汤姆那冷静自持的形象失控的珍贵时刻！ 金发男孩也就一共见过没几次。。。 汤姆第一次射在他身体里的时候； 有一回德拉科主动帮他口的时候；还有一次比较异常，是小马尔福得了感冒，汤姆来照料他的时候。

不过他当然知道汤姆-里德尔对秘密的看法。 汤姆-里德尔是个讨厌未知事物的万事通。 他对霍格沃茨城堡了如指掌，任何事情他都知道，再没什么能比一个未解之谜更让他恼火的了。 特别是这些小秘密关于是某条小蛇背着他干出什么“好事”的时候。 而且小秘密通常都会变成大蠢事，例如策划偷偷摸摸溜去霍格莫德村玩被汤姆抓到，或者因为和那个特定的 - 总是同一个格兰芬多决斗而被扣了学院分。 某个小东西时不时地会弄出事来瞒着他，这让男生学生会主席愈加生气。

好比此刻，这个小东西已经编好了他的说辞：“我在想，今晚去你屋里，我让你为所欲为好不好？” 金发男孩狡猾地坏笑着。 

汤姆根本没有上他的钩，反而叹了口气，同时不高兴地扬起了眉。 

“你知道这是不可能的。” 他严厉地看着窝在沙发另一头的金发男孩。 

德拉科当然知道这是不可能的。 尽管他们已经在城堡的许多地方做过爱，但汤姆-里德尔的床是禁地。 男生学生会主席有他自己单独的寝室，德拉科-马尔福还从来没有踏入过那块神圣的土地。 斯莱特林王子不准德拉科进去，因为那是他的领地，他的房间他只想自己一个人待着。 德拉科当然愿意尊重隐私，但他很难忍受这个双标，因为五年级男生寝室汤姆是来去自如，他想怎样就怎样。 这实在太不公平，但他们之间的情况就是这么不公平。 

“那晚餐后我到有求必应屋等你怎样？” 德拉科抬了抬眉毛，他觉得这个挑逗方式应该可以显得比较魅惑。 

“今晚不行”，汤姆摇摇头，“该我当值夜巡。”

男生学生会主席说完站起来就走了，把他的小情人一个人丢在沙发上。 真好，总是这样，没有解释，也没有讨价还价，就是两个大字“不行”，然后德拉科有什么就都必须自己消化。 直到汤姆想做的时候他才会驾临德拉科的寝室，或者在浴室，甚至在去上课的路上来一发。 他们在什么时候、什么地方见面，都取决于汤姆，德拉科没资格发表意见，永远没他说话的份。 

讨厌的是，汤姆说话算话，晚上没来找他。 第二天早餐的时候，德拉科走进礼堂，就见到斯莱特林王子在和一个七年级的女生级长聊天，他决定坐到一边不去打扰了。 虽然汤姆早就已经给过他许可，德拉科可以随时坐在他身边，但是德拉科想了想还是走开去，汤姆和女生的早餐小时光他拒绝参与。 

接下来的一天是忙碌的，有魔药学突击测验，有和波特打架，有魁地奇训练。 德拉科没能吃上晚饭，因为弗林特把他们训练得太晚了...真是的，他必须去向汤姆告状！他一整天都没见到他的情人了，德拉科决定跑去男生学生会主席的寝室找他。 虽然他是不准进去的，但这个时间也就只有那一个地方能找到斯莱特林王子了。 这会儿他多半在屋里策划什么统治世界的伟大方案，反正他是不会告诉德拉科的。 

虽说小马尔福也可以等着汤姆来找他，但他今天又跟波特打架了，如果这事儿他去向汤姆自首的话，男生学生会主席的怒气值会比较好控制，而且会消得比较快。 因为每次汤姆从别人嘴里听到这些事，德拉科总是会被教训得很惨。 而一般来说，要是德拉科自己去汇报，最多也就被轻轻责备两句了事。 这回说不定他还能得到一个抱抱，毕竟他手臂上有一个波特弄伤的大口子，几个小时前还在渗血呢！ 他当然可以选择去医疗翼把它治好，那样就不会被人发现哈利-波特竟然也有本事打伤马尔福。 但德拉科更希望汤姆看到这个伤口，他爱死了被汤姆保护、心疼的感觉。 

德拉科来到了男生宿舍的楼梯分岔口，往上走就是五年级寝室，往下则是没什么人敢闯的地方。 男生学生会主席的房间很隐蔽。 它处在斯莱特林地窖最深处，下了楼梯之后，转过几条走廊，然后那儿有一扇巨大的木门。 禁果就在那木门的后面 （在他的密室里）。

就在德拉科抵达那木门前，他刚要转过那最后一个拐角，他听到了有人在说话，他停住了脚步。 

“那我们就明天见了？” 一阵恶心的格格笑，让德拉科想不通为什么会有个女生在这儿？ 她在这儿干嘛？ 

他特别害怕，特别不想在他转过最后一个拐角的时候看到一个女孩子从男生学生会主席的寝室里走出来。 但是那神秘姑娘可不顾他的死活，她的脚步声直接向着他藏身的拐角处走来，于是德拉科看到了芙罗拉-卡罗，就是早上那个女生，七年级的斯莱特林级长。 

她惊讶地瞪大了双眼，德拉科知道自己此刻的表情准和她一模一样。 最初的震惊过去之后，他注意到她衬衣的上面三颗扣子全部都敞开着，那胸沟未免也展露得太多了一点。 而她丝绸般的长直发此刻也是乱蓬蓬的。 假如这一切都不够清楚明白的话，那她脸上那个得意的、胜利者的笑容说明了一切。 

“哟，瞧瞧，这不是我们那个总以为他能和大男生在一起玩的小家伙吗？” 她笑着，“如果你是来找汤姆的话，我劝你省了吧，他现在应该很累了。”

德拉科的血液都凝结了，他的肺仿佛随时可能罢工，至于他的心脏... 假如卡罗的暗示真的是他所想的那样的话，他的心估计很快就会破胸而出，然后他就准备流血致死。 

“你来这干什么？” 他问道，他真的很想哭，但他声音竟然一点儿也不哆嗦。 

要是换了个别的什么时候，德拉科一定骄傲死了，他竟然能把自己的情绪控制得这么好！ 掩饰得这么好！ 但不是现在，现在他只想要卡罗告诉他真相，而真相最好不是他想的那么可怕。 

“你觉得我是来干什么的？ 这看起来像什么？ 三个字母一个词，要我教你怎么拼吗？” 她冷笑着。

他不会的！ 即使汤姆不会和他付出同等的感情，但汤姆也不会有意伤害他的！ 但在他内心深处，德拉科知道汤姆会的，而且他有权那么做。 毕竟他们之间没有敲定任何关系，他们之间没有任何约定，汤姆也从来从来从来都没有承诺过他不会再和其他人上床。 但是，德拉科已经这么努力了，汤姆为什么还会想要其他人？ 

“哦！亲爱的宝贝儿！” 她冷酷地大笑起来，学着汤姆那样叫他，德拉科更恨她了，“你不会以为你真的有本事拴住他吧？ 还是你自以为已经能取悦他了？ 他有事没事跟一个痴恋他的小男孩玩玩也不错，不过在床上，我相信汤姆-里德尔更想要的是一个真正的男人或者女人，一个有魅力的、能让他觉得够爽的人。 你只不过是个幼稚的小孩，他有什么理由老是和你在一起？”

德拉科-马尔福有一张能说会道的利嘴，此时此刻他比什么时候都需要这张嘴工作，可是它当机了。 他想不出任何话来回敬她。因为，尽管卡罗说这些是为了气他，但不可否认，卡罗把他最近所担心的每一件事情全都化为了精确的描述。 也许德拉科一开始确实老跟汤姆对着干，让汤姆觉得够刺激，有挑战性。但现在不再是了。 汤姆总有一天要厌倦他的，为什么不会是现在呢？ 为什么不会是芙罗拉-卡罗呢？ 她一样的漂亮、倔强、热情积极，她不比德拉科-马尔福差在任何地方。 

她带着胜利者的微笑，看着他。 她没资格这么做吗？ 她有！ 德拉科因为和里德尔的特殊关系，一直以来都在学校耀武扬威，但在旁人看来他不过是一个爬上了男生学生会主席床的贱货罢了。 

一个你深爱入骨的人，半点儿都不在意你，世间最大的伤痛莫过于此。 德拉科早已知道实情，但要他亲眼看到芙罗拉-卡罗从汤姆的寝室里走出来 - 而他甚至从来都不被允许进去，这伤害是实实在在的。 这一切的痛都如此彻底，他的喉咙，他的胃，他的眼睛，无一不痛。 

德拉科拔腿就跑，因为再待下去他就要真的丢人了，他可能会在那婊子面前哭出来。 她已经知道他很伤心了，这无所谓；但她不能享受那份把马尔福家的继承人弄哭的荣耀！ 一切都仅仅是因为他爱的人不爱他。 但他早就知道事实了，不是吗？

德拉科一回到寝室就把自己埋到被子里，施了个静音咒，然后撕心裂肺地哭了一整夜。 诚然，残酷的事实痛击了他，但他接下来要做的事更让他难受, 他一想到就忍不住要吐 – 因为他接下来要做的事情就是，如果他还想要维持自己最后的一丝尊严，如果他还在乎他自己的话，他必须得结束和汤姆之间的这一切。 

芙罗拉-卡罗这会儿说不定已经向所有人炫耀过了，她成功地让汤姆-里德尔睡了她，并把里德尔的小玩具惹哭了。 德拉科决定他必须得从什么地方，随便什么地方，找到一丝勇气 （他最好还能找到)，然后亲自出手把这一切叫停，这样他才能在人前抬得起头来。 

汤姆是不是会发火？ 他会不会试图让德拉科改主意？ 或者最糟的是，汤姆是不是根本无所谓？ 

他和他最爱的人，毕竟拥有过这短短的一段关系，对德拉科来说已经是天大的好事了。 只是这短暂的幸福就要结束，而他爱的人估计根本不会在乎，依着汤姆的性子他一定该干嘛就干嘛，各走各路。 德拉科哭得想吐，越想越难过，然后他真的跑去浴室吐了。 他难受得不得了，自然也就没吃上早饭。 其实也算幸运，不去吃早餐就意味着他不会遇上汤姆，要不然敏锐如男生学生会主席只消瞥一眼就会发现德拉科不对劲，他可不想汤姆识破他有所图谋。 要是汤姆来问他，他就不得不全招了，德拉科还想要把这段关系结束得再稍微晚一点儿，他还想多沉浸在“你是属于我的”再久哪怕一小会儿。 

但是，无限推迟的结果就是无限痛苦。 午饭时间很快就到了，德拉科把自己从床上踹起来，勉强支持着去上课。 接下来的半天模糊而阴沉，德拉科浑浑噩噩地混到了傍晚，随着天色的变暗，他的心也跳得越来越快，越来越重。 夜晚的来临意味着他再也躲不过去，他也不能再躲着汤姆了，他必须立刻就告诉汤姆他的决定，他不想再拖到明天了。 就是今天！ 事不宜迟，也许吧... 在地窖，他回公共休息室的路上，他遇见了汤姆。 幸好德拉科已经整理好了一部分勇气，让自己不至于在汤姆面前突然大哭，或者直接哀求汤姆爱他。 幸运的是，这个时候公共休息室只有他们两个，至少不会有别人围观德拉科人生中最悲惨的时刻。 他要跟斯莱特林王子说分手的时刻，痛苦的程度甚至还远远超过他之前发现汤姆和卡罗上床的时刻。 简直不可思议了。 

“你去哪儿了？” 一个冷冰冰的声音，仿佛是主人在批评一条不听话的狗。 

“上课嘛。“ 德拉科极力说得轻柔和缓，以防他心中小世界的男主角发现他的声音中的颤抖。 

“少给我插科打诨，你的表演糟透了。 你是不是有什么事要告诉我？” 汤姆居高临下地瞪着他，眼神极度冷酷。 

德拉科总归还算对他有点了解，尽管汤姆现在看起来极其可怕，一副要把他就地处死的架势，但实际上汤姆不会的。 不过。。。德拉科知道自己确实有什么事要告诉他，而那件事说不定会真的导致他被汤姆-里德尔杀掉。 毕竟，所有的人打狗看主人是有原因的，大家都怕汤姆也是有原因的，而那原因很简单 - 谁不怕死呢？ 不过，他想起了和马库斯-弗林特的争吵，即使弗林特说过小马尔福能为任何男人张开大腿，反正从此以后这个男人不再是汤姆-里德尔了。 德拉科挺起了腰背，站得直直地，盯着里德尔的眼睛，希望自己看起来自信一些。 

“确实，有事要告诉你。” 

“很好。“ 男生学生会主席点点头 ，他多半是在等着德拉科招认跟波特打架的事儿。 可是汤姆还不知道这回跟打架没关系，不知道他一会儿听完会不会生气。。。德拉科很是怀疑。 不过他没选择了，他准备直接宣布自己的决定，然后他的计划当中不包括坐等汤姆的反应。 

“我已经决定了，我不再是属于你的了。” 德拉科说得很快，但也够响，足够他的学长听清楚。 

德拉科一说完，就转过身，飞快地逃走了。 其实他也不必逃得这么快，因为身后并没有传来追击的脚步声。 

他那天晚上没回斯莱特林地窖去睡，一是因为和前情人白板对煞的尴尬他承受不起，二是因为害怕汤姆-里德尔会到寝室来亲自割开他的喉咙。 德拉科跑去了有求必应屋，这个好地方是他在注意到波特鬼鬼祟祟搞什么花样之后发现的。 他很高兴至少今晚他有个地方可以睡觉，但他也知道他不能躲在有求必应屋一辈子。 他总归是要回地窖的，也总归是要面对那个他爱着的人的。 他们之间最好的结局恐怕就是汤姆从此把他当空气了，德拉科想到这一点，十分心碎。 

TBC


	4. 4

第二天早晨，德拉科费尽九牛二虎之力才把自己从床上拖了起来，走出了有求必应屋。 但他一出来就后悔了，因为他在走过第一个拐角的时候就看到了汤姆-里德尔，正靠墙站着，看上去等了很久，脸上的表情好像要杀人似的。 

“我判断你是在这儿睡了一夜，而不是在别人床上。“ 他的声音又低又轻，但又震耳欲聋，凶残得仿若一条真正的毒蛇。 

汤姆这会儿是真的要杀人，而那份杀气正是冲他来的，德拉科吓得瞪大了眼睛。 他开始悄悄地、缓慢地向后挪动，企图夺路而逃。 但这没用。 男生学生会主席早有准备，他推了一把身后的墙壁，借力窜起，一下子就拦在了小马尔福身前，杜绝了他一切逃命的可能性。 

汤姆拦住他之后，借着体格优势把金发男孩粗暴地推到墙边，几乎就要忍不住开始冲他吼。 金发男孩看着眼前狂怒的脸，害怕极了。 他很清楚汤姆什么都干得出来，但他从没想过有一天会轮到他来体验。 

“所以，现在，你说，那些‘不再属于我’了的废话是怎么回事？” 汤姆捏起德拉科的下巴让他看着自己，几乎掐出了一点血来。 

但是德拉科既然有能力说第一次，他就相信他自己有能力再重复一遍。 

“我不想再当个只会爬你床的贱货了。” 德拉科温柔地说了一遍，尽管他的声调比他计划中的要更轻柔一些，但从汤姆挑眉的怒容来看，他听得很清楚。 

“是谁这么形容你的？“ 汤姆蹙起了眉头。 

“我自己啊，我刚叫了 – 贱货。 你也听见了。“ 德拉科尖刻地回答，嘲弄着、轻蔑着，也维护着他最后的尊严。 这种态度更深地激怒了汤姆，他把德拉科掐得更死，另一只手则是强硬地抓住了德拉科的手腕。 

“那么是谁把这个名词塞进你脑壳里的？” 汤姆坚持要揪出个罪魁祸首。 

他俩这思路好像走岔了... 德拉科糊涂了。 等一下！ 他以为汤姆跑来兴师问罪是因为德拉科斗胆提分手的事儿，不是吗？ 一直以来都是由斯莱特林王子全权掌控的一段关系，竟然是德拉科-马尔福先提的分手，这是对权威的挑衅与侮辱，汤姆自然无法忍受，德拉科也理解他的愤怒。 但从这位深色头发的蛇王子的言语中来看，他关注的重点竟是谁辱骂了小马尔福？ 

“那...那人其实也没有直接这么说我，是我自己总结的。” 德拉科颤抖着解释，他其实非常不明白汤姆干嘛揪着这个不放，谁骂谁淫荡那根本不是重点。 

“是谁？”

“芙罗拉-卡罗。”

“那个女人？” 汤姆有点意外，他放开了德拉科，紧紧皱起了眉，“你为什么会去听一个泼妇胡言乱语？”

“因为她跟我'胡言乱语'的时候，她正从你屋里出来！” 德拉科试图让自己看上去凶一点，实际上他听着更像是在可怜巴巴的抱怨而非什么凶狠的斥责。 

“所以？”

汤姆好像一点也没明白这其中的症结所在。 他仿佛完全没感受到德拉科的怨气，也完全没理解为什么自从他们在一起以来，他依然保有别的床伴这一事实会让德拉科崩溃。 

“所以你反正床伴多得是，多我一个不多，少我一个不少，我不懂你何苦还要留着我。”

“哦，我明白了。 你生气是因为我和其他人上床。”

“那当然了！” 德拉科气得快哭出来了，他只能选择用大吼大叫来掩饰，“要不然咧？ 我现在去把整个斯莱特林地窖都睡一遍，你意下如何？ 你喜欢吗？ 开心吗？”

首先这当然是不可能完成的任务，整个斯莱特林地窖谁也不想死，谁敢睡里德尔的人，岂不是活腻了。 其次，德拉科自己也无法想象让别的什么人碰他，更不可能真的那么做。 但汤姆不这么认为，他觉得德拉科就是在暗示这种可能性，德拉科会心甘情愿让别的男人干他，汤姆一下子火到不能再火了！ 而整整二十四小时以来，德拉科是第一次感觉到了生活还有希望，因为汤姆在听到他宣布要“把整个斯莱特林地窖都睡一遍”之后，完全是一副气炸了的样子。 

“你不会！” 他再一次用力地把德拉科推到背后的砖墙上，低声吼道，“你是我的！不管是谁企图碰你一下，或者你让谁碰你，都会死得很惨。 包括你。”

为了强调他说的话，汤姆胡乱地隔着德拉科的裤子抓住了他胯下的弱点，金发男孩感觉到自己在汤姆手里一下子就硬了起来，几乎羞愤欲死了。 他是不应该再享受汤姆的任何爱抚的，但他可怜的身体还没收到这个通知。 

“你是我的”，汤姆的呼吸静静地吹进了他的耳朵，而德拉科竭力保持着一动不动的姿势，僵立在那儿，他不想向那温暖的掌心投降，“除非我改下其它指令，否则你将永远属于我。”

太过分了！ 在情欲和话语的多重攻击下，德拉科觉得自己所有的一切都完了，他整个人、他的伶牙俐齿、他的尊严，全部在汤姆面前轰然倒塌。 他崩溃地大哭起来，绝望地凑向那只给他带来欢愉和温暖的手。 德拉科突然这么一哭，汤姆立刻抽回了手，站开一点去，他不理会那些抗议和泪水，就看着他哭，脸上带着个深思的神色。 

“你显然并不是真的想要甩了我”，汤姆歪着头研究他，仿佛在破解什么高深的古代魔文。 尽管德拉科是被他搞成这样哭得稀里哗啦的，但他从头到尾都避而不谈这些眼泪，“所以，你昨天之所以说那些话，唯一的理由只可能是因为你不清楚我们之间的条约。”

“什么...条...条约？” 德拉科还在抽抽搭搭的。 

他可不知道什么条约，除了汤姆给他的各种指令和规矩之外，他们之间还有别的东西？ 

“是的，亲爱的，条约。” 

听到汤姆这么叫他，让德拉科哆嗦了一下。 显然卡罗的奚落并没能毁了这个甜蜜的称呼，德拉科莫名有点开心。 

“条约细则第一条”，汤姆上前伸出双手捧住了他的脸，在德拉科的惊喘声中替他擦去了所有的眼泪，“你，德拉科-马尔福，属于我。 这句话正过来，倒过来，拆开来，每一个字都是这个意思。 我告诉你，除了我，谁也无权把我们之间结束，我不是在开玩笑。 你下一次胆敢再提分手，胆敢再从我面前逃跑，我就打断你的腿，永久性的，懂吗？” 

德拉科飞快地点着头，汤姆浅浅地露出了一抹志得意满的笑。 

“第二条”，一只手离开了他的面颊，移回到他的腿间，“我的人没人能碰。 你很漂亮，但你要是被我发现你在别人面前倚娇作媚，我就找个最深的地窖把你丢进去等死，我说得够清楚吗？”

“清楚”，德拉科微微喘着，他抓住了汤姆的手腕，把他的手压在自己裤子上，只消再摸一会儿，他就要高潮了。 而他已经很接近了，汤姆说的话都开始变得模模糊糊，他现在什么都愿意同意的。 

“第三款是我们条约中的一个新成员。”

不顾德拉科的哀求和抗议，汤姆再次抽回了手。 他拉过已经被他反复挑逗得情欲满身的金发男孩，覆上一个狠狠的吻。 这个吻非常凶狠，溢满了怒火，他要德拉科知道他有多生气。 德拉科急促地喘着，没有一丝一毫抵抗，任凭汤姆扯着他的头发，将他的嘴唇咬出了血来。 

“我不喜欢被你叫作伪君子”，汤姆说。 德拉科表示反对，他可从没这么说过！ 可是汤姆按住他的嘴唇，用一个凶狠的眼神阻止了他，“所以，我们之间的双重标准就此作废。”

“这是什么意思？” 汤姆放开他之后，德拉科壮着胆子问道。 

“意思是，只要你不给我理由去找别人，就不会再有别的人。” 

德拉科的心跳停止了。 他是不是听错了？ 汤姆说他们从现在开始是彼此的唯一了？ 

“真的吗？” 德拉科很小声地问他。 他特别担心汤姆会大笑一声然后告诉他这当然不是真的，他必须还是会想睡谁就睡谁。 

汤姆烦躁地叹了口气：“我是不是非得每句话都说两遍以上，你那笨脑瓜才会勉强理解？” 德拉科听他骂自己笨脑瓜，根本顾不上生气。 只因他心里那点小小的希望，随着汤姆的新承诺而开出了灿烂的烟花，他的兴奋和激动迫不及待要与汤姆分享。 

“汤姆”，他凑上去耳语着，双手悄悄伸向他学长的校服长裤，“干我，好不好？”

汤姆拒不上当，他抓过那两只到处乱摸的手，举过他头顶按在墙上。 

“你的表现令我很失望，德拉科。 我以为你不至于会听信一些胡言乱语然后干出这些不知所谓的事情来。”

“对不起”，德拉科一边抱怨，一边扭着屁股挺起腰，试图去蹭汤姆，“对不起嘛。”

“对不起不够”，汤姆说，“现在跪下。”

一句简单的命令，带着一股无比色情的电流直窜上德拉科的后背，他几乎立刻就依从了。 可是他们现在身处的地方是一条走廊！ 

“在这儿？” 他小声地确认。 

“对，我说过了，就这里。 还是你改变主意，不再想要讨我欢心了？” 汤姆对他表示质疑。 

“可是随时会有人经过的。” 德拉科稍微有点不理解地眨着眼，他当然想向汤姆证明他什么都可以办得到，可他也很犹豫。 

“那应该影响不了你。” 

就在这里给汤姆口，把他吸出来，这个画面让德拉科的心怦怦乱跳。 但同时，他那些所谓的尊严当中，有那么一小撮正冲他狂吼 - 他不可以在走廊里就这么跪在地上给男人口交啊！ 要是被人看见，他的名声也就全完了！ 但当他缓缓降下双膝，摸索着解开汤姆的腰带的时候，那一小缕尊严闭上了嘴。 

一个柱状物被从束缚中解放出来，已经涨得通红，迫不及待，完美地证明了跪在地上的金发男孩对他有多么大的影响力。 湿润的嘴唇覆上了同样湿润的前端，一只手顺住它的底部开始滑动，另一只手圈上了汤姆的腿，德拉科连含带吮吸地上下移动着。 

小马尔福感觉到一只手滑进了他的头发，扶着他的头开始加快了速度。 汤姆在他饱满的唇间进出着，头顶上方传来了克制不住的呻吟低喘，让德拉科很开心。 他改用舌尖轻舔着汤姆，突然意识到实际上汤姆-里德尔是被他攥在手心里了 - 他是汤姆的唯一，同时也是唯一一个能让斯莱特林王子失控的人。 德拉科想着，他希望汤姆能射在他喉咙里。 他越来越爱这种口腔被他的情人填满的感觉，他加快了吸吮和滑动的速度。 可是，忽然地，他听到了有脚步声往这边来了！ 

德拉科吓了一大跳，他急忙松开了他的情人，转过头去紧张地注视着脚步声传来的方向，他还是很怕会被人看见他跪在汤姆-里德尔面前给他口。 

“我好像没有叫你停下。” 不悦的声音从他头顶上传来。 

几秒之前还在情难自控的人，一下子恢复了平静，仿佛刚才被深喉得神驰意往的人不是他。 汤姆低下头，他的小男孩嘴唇肿肿的，正带着个迷惑不解的神情看着他。 

“可是...有人...” 德拉科结结巴巴地解释。 

他当然很乐意让这个平常看起来一派禁欲模样的斯莱特林王子在他口中高潮，可他希望是在一个更私密的空间里，这附近空教室多得很呢。 

“那些人重要吗？” 汤姆扬起了眉，挑战着他的底线。

言下之意是那些人重不重要？ 有多重要？ 谁更重要？ 你在意那些人吗？ 你更在意谁？ 德拉科明白他的意思。 是维护自己的尊严，还是给他的情人一个现在只有他才能给予的高潮？ 这个问题很简单，而德拉科的答案是重新把那个坚硬的部分重新含入口中，不顾一切地又吸又吮。 

汤姆像是表扬他似的，温柔地拉了拉他金色的头发。 

“我的小蛇，很乖。” 汤姆的声音听上去还算镇定，只有一点点不明显的部分他没能控制住。可就是那一抹微弱情动，让德拉科觉得自己的裤子很紧，很难忍受。 可他并不敢去抚慰自己，免得惹汤姆不高兴。 

实际上汤姆-里德尔没有一丝一毫的打算想要让别的什么人来一同欣赏他的小情人，不论是金发男孩红润芬芳的嘴唇，还是他衣服底下无法掩饰的性欲象征，汤姆都不会与谁分享，更不可能让任何人看到他美丽的小情人跪在地上给男人口交的媚态。 但是他的小男孩不需要知道这些。 在不知道汤姆绝不可能让别人看到他情况下，德拉科仍然决定把汤姆的需求摆在他自己的名声之上，这对汤姆来说意义重大。 德拉科-马尔福对他的意义也比德拉科自己所知道的要大得多。 但他不能让德拉科了解真相，他不能有弱点。 汤姆飞快抽出魔杖念了一句，那些惊到他的小男孩的脚步声随即被一个咒语引去了别处。 话说回来，既然他的金发小情人满足了他的愿望，他也没理由不投桃报李，汤姆打算满足德拉科之前提出的要求。 

他的手依旧插在那满头的金发里，本来很轻柔，这会儿忽然用力，德拉科被汤姆直接从地上扯了起来，被拥入了一个热吻。 他还不知道怎么回事，依然带着那种东倒西歪的眼神看着汤姆。 

“你做得很好。” 汤姆说着，占有着德拉科的嘴唇。 浓烈的吻印在他之前被咬得太狠的唇上，手滑动着去抚摸他的下半身，“你应该得到一些奖励。”

“要！” 小斯莱特林不顾一切地呻吟着，“要！哦求你了汤姆，干我嘛，好不好。” 

“就来，宝贝，很快。” 汤姆向他保证着，一边打开附近的一扇门，把金发男孩拉了进去。 

德拉科堪堪认出这是他三年级上黑魔法防御术的教室，嘴唇就又被占领了。 汤姆吻住了他，敏捷地解开他的衣扣。 金发男孩积极地帮着忙，以一种创纪录的速度把自己脱光了。 一双饥渴难耐的眼睛上上下下地扫过他赤裸的身体，德拉科顾不上自己正在被视奸着，他忙着要上去扯汤姆的衣服。 

但他忽然又想起来男生学生会主席好像还在生他的气。。。 德拉科的手在衬衫的扣子上停住了，他抬起头望着汤姆。 

“可以吗？“ 

看来他的小男孩终于是开始明白这儿谁说了算了，斯莱特林王子满意地点了点头, 牵住德拉科的手指引他一路往下。 金发男孩没有浪费一分一秒，他迅速解开他的学长的校服，险些没把男生学生会主席的衬衫给撕了去。 

德拉科正要重新跪下去 – 他真的很爱他的情人填满他口腔的感觉 – 斯莱特林王子却抓住他转了个身，扣住他的腰，让他的后背靠上着自己的胸膛。 

“把腿分开。“ 

一只挑逗的手顺着金发男孩的脊椎一路滑下，抚过他的臀部，直到找到了深处敏感的那个小洞。 

德拉科知道汤姆其实忍得很辛苦了，而他自己也想得要命，于是他站好了，把腿分得更开。 

与德拉科的热切正相反，汤姆的动作却是意外地温柔耐心。 他的手指并没有立即插入，相反他很温柔地按摩着那个入口，逐渐地增加压力，感受到穴口开始收缩，却并没有急着推进去。 

“拜托。。。“ 德拉科小声地抱怨起来，汤姆这家伙明显是在拖延时间，在折磨他。 

“拜托什么？“ 

汤姆当然知道他想要什么！ 他只是爱听他的小情人求他，他太爱那种感觉。 

“我。。。” 那根可恶的手指只在入口处按揉着，这完全不够！ “-- 求你了！“

“说出来，德拉科“， 汤姆去轻咬着他一侧的耳朵，他知道这会让他的小男孩想要得发疯，“我要你说。” 

“要你进来，汤姆”，他喘息着，“拜托，我要。” 

那根手指插了进去，直到德拉科敏感的屁股能感觉到所有的、包括旁边的指关节。 

“喜欢这样吗，亲爱的？“ 暗哑的声音在他鬓边耳语，让他比之前更疯狂地渴望着汤姆。 

汤姆没有使用任何润滑剂，他其实不太喜欢那些。 他只在除了他们的初夜之外使用过少数几次。 小马尔福并不介意，反而还挺喜欢那种直接插入时稍微带点刺痛的干燥感。 谢天谢地汤姆愿意放慢节奏帮他扩张，曾经有几次他们俩根本不扩张直接就来，不过那一般都是在他把他的学长彻底惹恼的时候。 

“还要”，德拉科呜咽着。 

那根手指又进出了一会儿，才有了第二根的加入。 可是只扩张了没两下，就又加了第三根。 很显然，汤姆他自己也坚持不了多久了。 

他一边扩张得更用力，一边低下头去咬住德拉科的肩膀好克制住自己。 德拉科微微偏过头去，方便让他咬得更用力。 

“汤。。。汤姆“，急促的喘息声传来，“干我，求你了。”

他的小男孩已经求了他一早上，现在差不多是时候了。 

他也证明了他可以很乖很听话，现在他需要一些奖励。 

手指退出的时候，德拉科勉强忍住了失望，他没有哼唧抗议，因为他知道最好的就在眼前了。 

“趴下“， 汤姆说着，将德拉科按倒在一张书桌上，让他屁股抬得高高的，自己可以看得更清楚。 

金发男孩抓紧他面前的书桌，主动把双腿分得更开一些。 他们已经好几天没有亲热过了，他觉得汤姆接下来不会很温柔的。 

汤姆果然二话不说直接就插了进来，德拉科那一声尖叫让汤姆一时间特别庆幸自己有记得事先布好了隔音咒。 男生学生会主席不给他的小情人任何适应的空间，他很快地退出去，又用力插了回去。 

身下的男孩尖声大叫，如果被别人听到的话，一定会以为他这会儿痛得要死了。 汤姆知道实际上不是的，他了解德拉科，也了解他的身体。 但他仍然伸手去确认了一下，果不其然他握住了金发男孩已经十分坚硬的性器。 汤姆一手在德拉科身前上下滑动，一手死紧地抓着德拉科的胯骨，把他拉向自己，让他抽搐的后穴更好地配合着自己的抽插。 

他身下的男孩呻吟着，喘息着，时不时地起了一点小小的筋挛，他离高潮越来越近了。 但是汤姆想把这一切再尽可能地延长一些，于是他进出的节奏慢了下来，他俯下身，整个胸膛都覆上了德拉科的后背，嘴唇贴到了金发男孩的耳边。 

“宝贝这是不是你想要的？“ 他哑着嗓子，在他耳边低声问道，金发男孩听着汤姆的声音，身体无法自制地颤抖着。 汤姆露出了一丝坏笑： “是不是？” 

“是的“，德拉科气都喘不齐了，他试图把屁股向后送去，索要着更多更快的操弄。 

”宝贝你是不是快要到了？“ 

”哦是，汤姆，我。。。我要。。。 求你了“， 他努力喘着，被操得几乎说不出一句完整的话。 他从来都是这个样子，在被干的时候，那些马尔福式的尖牙利齿都成了摆设。 

”再坚持一小下，小男孩。 你可以做到吗？ 为我？“ 

汤姆慢慢地从他身体里退出，然后用一种更慢的速度插了回去。 

”我。。。啊！ 可以可以可以！“ 

汤姆放开了他一直握着的小东西，手慢慢移动到德拉科胸前，玩弄着他右侧的乳头。 

“没有我的允许你不可以射出来。“ 他说着，用力地插了他身下的人一下，“明白吗？” 

“汤。。。汤姆。。。好的。“ 

身下的男孩言听计从。 他乖乖地趴在桌上，努力调整着呼吸，他不得不抑制着快感，眼泪不受控制地把脸颊抹湿了一大片，但他依旧很听话地把自己收拢在高潮的边缘。 

“真乖“，身上的人加快了速度，重重地撞击着他。 “你做得很好。 要奖励吗？” 

“要，要，要！“ 汤姆的手重新探下去握住了金发男孩的性器，让他一下子哭叫了出声。 

“我要你为我高潮，亲爱的。“ 

德拉科几乎是立刻就射了出来，他哭泣着尖叫一声，射在汤姆手心里。 汤姆开始抓着他的两侧腰胯加快冲刺速度的时候，德拉科仍然在高潮中，把一部分精液弄到了桌子上，和他自己的胸前。 

德拉科的高潮是如此强烈，后穴紧紧地咬住了他的情人，让汤姆几乎只能支持过两三下抽插，就缴械了在他的金发小男孩体内。 他停留了好一会儿，直到全部射空，才抽了出来。 

马尔福家的继承人就着他自己趴在书桌上的姿势，没有动弹，努力地调整着呼吸，试图回复正常。 汤姆则在他喘气的当儿已经重新穿戴整齐，连徽章也佩戴完毕。 接着一只温暖的手放到了德拉科背上，轻抚他刚出了一身汗的光滑皮肤。 

“穿衣服。“ 

金发男孩慢吞吞地站了起身，用一个简单的小咒语清理了自己，穿上了衣服。 因为汤姆干得太狠，他的屁股好痛，德拉科一边穿衣服一边痛苦地皱着小脸。 

“你今天眼袋很重“， 斯莱特林王子检查了一下他的小爱人的仪容。 他们两个看起来都像是之前什么事都没发生过的样子。 

”多承赞美“， 德拉科随口刺了汤姆一句，自顾自拉开教室的门，就走了出去。 他们俩现在肯定是已经错过了早饭，德拉科准备直接去上第一节课。 

没想到，汤姆再次拦住了他，把他往反方向拽了就走，显然是哪儿也不许他去，直接拖回斯莱特林地窖。 

“你干什么？“ 德拉科皱眉问道。 他也就是问问，并不是抗议，毕竟这种情况下，他也不是很有心情去上草药课。 他当然更希望和汤姆在一起多待会儿。 

“你看上去昨晚没有睡好。 而我是完全没有。“

德拉科忍不住笑了起来，汤姆是在拐弯抹角地承认他昨天晚上完全没睡。 事实如此，德拉科说完分手就不知跑哪去了，叫汤姆差点儿没给急死。 

“我们俩现在是去补眠吗？“ 

汤姆点点头，拉着他一起走进斯莱特林公共休息室，这会儿是上课时间，一个人都没有。 

“一起？“ 

一起什么也不做只是小憩，这种程度的亲密是他们之前从来没有过的，但汤姆只是沉默着再次点了点头。 德拉科开始回忆他之前离开寝室的时候，寝室是什么状况。。。不知道乱不乱，也不知道他的室友们有没有收拾过。 这时候汤姆来到了楼梯前，直接带着他往下走。 

德拉科不敢相信： “我们这是去你屋里？“ 

“有问题吗？” 汤姆反问道。 

问题？ 这是个大事情！ 他们俩都知道这意味着什么。 汤姆之前一直不允许德拉科进他的寝室，因为那是汤姆为他们两个人的感情设置的界限。 他曾经不希望他们之间到达什么难以收拾的程度，他不希望德拉科、或他自己越界。 德拉科已经知道他是怎么想的了。 而现在汤姆心甘情愿打破了他自己设下的防卫条例，意思是他会遵守他在把德拉科干得晕头转向之前许下的那个承诺。 

“没有。“ 德拉科笑着回答。 

THE END


End file.
